


Full Heart

by Chatote



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, discussion about love, in the meadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatote/pseuds/Chatote
Summary: Their came a day when the meadow's inhabitants talked about love.





	Full Heart

There came a day when the meadow’s inhabitants talked about love. They all had their own idea of what love was, and of what was lovable. 

“I love my wife,“ the lizard said. “Love is about sharing all you have with the one who shares your life.“

“I love my husband,“ the rabbit said. “Love is about being gentle and romantic. It’s bringing a flower to your dearest before they wake up, so you can see a bright smile on their face.“

The owl, who was always the last to talk, for she preferred to listen and choose carefully her words, stayed silent. It was not that she disagreed with her friends — love was indeed about sharing and involved a lot of smiles— but her vision of it was also quite different, and her thoughts had scattered all around her busy mind. 

“Well?“ the rabbit said after a short while—patience was not his first quality. “What about you?“

The owl shrugged her wings and collected herself. 

“When I wake up in the evening,“ she began, “I see the moon, high in the sky, spreading her silver light over the sleepy world, and I love her. Then, if I look in the East, I can see the tall mountains shining in the dark, looking down on the wild forest, and I love them. Above, there are the stars, keeping me company during winter’s longest hours, and I love them.“

The lizard would have liked to interrupt because the owl hadn’t understood the question, but the prey bird hadn’t finished yet. 

“At midnight,“ she continued, “I visit my friends. They always warn me if danger is near, and always listen when I need to talk. We play and dance and laugh, and when hard times fall upon them, I help. And although they are not perfect, I love them. In the morning, when it’s time for bed, I fly back to the pine that shelters me, and I love it as much as the Nightingale who sings me to sleep.“

“I don’t think you know what you’re talking about,“ the lizard exclaimed. 

“We meant, what makes your heart full? Who do you love?“ the rabbit added—he simply could not stay silent. 

“I’ve just told you,“ the owl said with a frown. She looked up, and saw that pink was succeeding to black in the West. A deep yawn escaped her beak. After a quick goodbye, she flew over the golden grass to her tree, and prepared for sleep. 

Still in the meadow, the two friends were trying to decipher her baffling words. 

“Do you think the owl hasn’t found their loved ones yet?“ the lizard was asking. 

“I hope they did,“ the rabbit answered. “It is sad to be alone at their age.“

Not far from them, an old oak who had seen many springs sighed as the young wind brought the discussion to his ear. 

“I wonder-“ he told the sky and the earth and the sun who were all as ancient as he. “I wonder when they will understand that love comes in all forms.“

In her tree, the owl was fast asleep and her heart at peace.


End file.
